


Fascination

by inkonmyflowers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Author doesn't really know what they were going for, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Love, Mikasa being utterly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkonmyflowers/pseuds/inkonmyflowers
Summary: Annie was one of a kind, something Mikasa had never experienced before.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> As mentionned, I have no idea what this is. I hope it is still somewhat enjoyable.
> 
> Happy holidays!

Annie was one of a kind, something Mikasa had never experienced before.

She smelled like peppermint tea and freshly cut apples, like a newly started spring day full of promises.

Her eyes were the reflection of an early morning summer sky, right before the clouds start wandering through it. Despite the ice cold gaze they carried most of the time, they were filled with warmth and melted into a love-filled expression every time they met Mikasa’s.

Her touch was like luxurious velvet, or perhaps more like a fluffy blanket; it was something that most people wouldn’t expect from her. She was known for being rather rough, but she had this softer side to her that, like a cool cliché fictional character, she only liked revealing around certain people. Her contact was enough to make her melt.

She was a peaceful landscape recovering from a raging storm - Mikasa could almost feel the wind in her hair, the droplets on her skin, the calm atmosphere. She was a wildflower meadow, and she could never get enough of exploring it, eager to discover flowers she had never seen before. She truly was a mystery, perhaps the most beautiful and intriguing one she had encountered, and she hoped she would be granted a lifetime to uncover it.

“What are you staring at, Ackerman?”

She raised an eyebrow. Mikasa smiled and scooted closer to her, wrapping them both in her blanket.

“I can’t help it. You are fascinating.”

She snorted and slightly blushed, wrapping an arm around Mikasa’s waist and burying her face in her neck.

“You’re being ridiculously romantic, you know that.

\- Mmh. You like it, though.

\- Maybe.”


End file.
